


Flower crowns for kings

by Satisfyingficsyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Flowerloving!Dean, Fluff, Idk how to tag sry, M/M, Oh god i love fluff, Wow this is cheesy but cuteee okay, flowercrowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satisfyingficsyo/pseuds/Satisfyingficsyo
Summary: Dean needs time of and get of his thoughts. Castiel finds him and is fascinated by what he Dean is doing





	Flower crowns for kings

Dean stopped on the side of the road. He had been driving all day, alone. Earlier he had snapped at Sam so he decided he needed some alone time, he had way to much to think about and it was driving him mad. He sat down on the hood of the car and at all the beautiful dandelions growing on the roadside. He walked over and plopped down onto the grass, staring up at the beautiful blue sky. Blue, like Castiel's eyes. No, no no no he was not going to think about his best friend now

Not gonna think of those beautiful blue orbs, or those lips, so kissable. He sat up and started picking all the dandelions he could reach from where he sat, he had always loved making flower garlands, ever since he was little and some girls had learnt him how. He started singing to hey Jude, while braiding together the flowers. This, was what he needed. Some calm

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad

Take a sad song and make it better

Remember to let her into your heart

Then you can start to make it better"  
_____________________________________

"Hello Sam" Castiel greeted the young hunter

"Oh, Hello Cas" Sam said, putting his head in his hands with a sigh 

"Is there something wrong? you look upset"  
Castiel asked, sound of worry in his voice

"Yes, its Dean. He snapped at me earlier and decided to take ten minutes out. Now he has been away for almost eight hours and he won't answer the phone"

"Its okay Sam i will find him. Before i go is there anything he find relaxation from?" Castiel asked

"Not really. The only thing is sitting on the hood of the car and that could be anywhere. I just hope he is okay and that he didn't get himself in trouble" Sam said looking up at Cas

"I see. I will find him. Goodbye Sam" and with that the angel was gone, and Sam laid down on the bed with a sigh  
_____________________________________________

Dean had finished the first flower garland. He placed it on his head, a smile plastered on his face, and was now making the second one while still humming to hey jude. He didnt notice when the angel appeared behind him and sat down by his side. Cas studied what Dean was doing for a few minutes before talking

"Hello Dean. What are you doing?" Cas finally spoke

Dean jumped a bit as Cas talked "damn it Cas i have told you not to sneak up on me like that" Dean said, irritation building up, but all he could see on Castiel's face was a grin as he looked at Dean's head. It took Dean two seconds to realise what he had put on his head, he blushed before he grabbed it and threw it away, putting his head in his hands

Castiel got up and picked them up before sitting back down again "this is quite, i believe what you would call it is ''adorable" Castiel grinned 

"Im a grown ass man and a hunter, do not call me adorable" Dean said 

"So this, calms you?" Castiel asked

"No, i ....yes, i just like flowers okay" Dean said looking away so Cas couldn't see his blush

"Can you show me?" Castiel said, tilting his head to the side 

Dean looked at Cas, he was so cute like that, tilting his head to the side thought Dean, before shaking the thoughts of "what?" Dean asked

"Can you show me? How you make them?" Castiel repeated, looking into Deans eyes, beautiful green ones

"I uhm....yes of course" Dean said at the end "you just kinda cross these two flowers then you take the stem and twist it around the flower" Dean said as he showed the angel "here, you try" the hunter said as he gave Cas a bouquet of dandelions 

It took a few tries before Castiel did it, but when he did his face lit up "and then? What do you do next?" Cas asked

"You just keep doing that, one and one flower. And when it's long enough to go around your head, you braid the ends together" Dean said, focusing on his own

They sat like that, in silence for a while as the sun started to go down behind the trees. Dean finished his and then decided what to do with it "hey cas, look" Dean said and Cas raised his head and looked at him. He placed it on top of Castiel's head and smiled. 

Their eyes locked together, and they sat there for what felt like weeks just staring into each others eyes, and Dean took the time to embrace all the different blue colors in Castiels eyes. after a while Cas lent in, and kissed him. Deans eyes sparred open and suddenly, every single dam he had been building, containing his feelings for this man, came crashing down at once. He grabbed the back of Cas' neck and made the kiss deeper. When they finally pulled away, Dean got out the words after so many years

"I love you Cas" Dean said, getting tears in his eyes. Castiel just smiled before saying "i know" and kissed him on the forehead "dude, you just han solo'd me" Dean whispered, out if breath. Castiel picked up something from his side and put it on Deans head. The one he made "i love you to" 

By this time it was dark, and the only light shining down on them was from the moon, and they laid there, staring at the stars. When they eventually got back,  Sam had fallen asleep. And Dean decided that Cas was sleeping here with him that night. Dean laid down and Cas sat next to him, brushing the hair away from his eyes, before giving him a light kiss on the forehead "goodnight, Dean" Cas said "Goodnight, Cas" Dean said back before he slid into the dark, and in a few seconds was out

In the dark on the other side of the motel room,  Sam had seen everything, and was silently smiling at himself. Finally his brother might be able to be happy

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by what happened at school. I was making these and then two girls in third grade came and wanted to learn si i did amd then a boy came and the two girls tried to teach him it was adorable


End file.
